


I Wanna Be Your Left Hand Man

by dboys



Series: Kurotsuki Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Tsukishima nudged Kuroo. “Remember that time we sat in the park together listening to music and I commented on how we couldn’t see the stars?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Well… In Miyagi the stars are pretty visible so if you wanted to we could… Never mind, it’s stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurotsuki week day 4: stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Your Left Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from Riptide by Vance Joy
> 
>  
> 
> could also serve as a "getting together" story for [day 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4250370) , [day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257672) , and [day 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260195)

After the training camp, Tsukishima and Kuroo had started talking more and more frequently. It terrified Tsukishima the day he finally realized he actually _liked_ Kuroo Tetsurou.

He thought his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated but then…

**From: Kuroo  
hey would it be cool w/ u if i were to come  & stay over or smth some time**

**To: Kuroo  
For like a training camp? I wouldn’t be the one you need to ask, ask Daichi**

**From: Kuroo  
no just to hang out w/ u**

Tsukishima’s heartbeat sped up, he could feel his face going red.

**To: Kuroo  
I’m fine with that… I just have to ask my parents… Are you sure?**

The response was nearly immediate.

**From: Kuroo  
positive =^-^=**

-

-

That following weekend, Tsukishima was nearly panicking as he waited in the kitchen of his home for Kuroo to knock on the door. He had wanted to go pick Kuroo up from the train station but Kuroo had insisted that he stay at his house, something about not risking his life or something.

Clearly, Kuroo was too used to Tokyo, Miyagi was merely small country people.

When he heard the knock, he jumped from his seat and ran to the door. He waited a few seconds because he couldn’t look too eager, even though he was.

He opened the door and had to restrain himself from hugging Kuroo on the spot, they had never hugged before and Tsukishima thought maybe it was too forward, even if he was getting the “I like you, too” vibe from Kuroo. Tsukishima didn’t hug people. Too out of character.

Kuroo grinned as he stepped in with a small backpack on his back. “What, I travel two hours on a crowded train to see you and I don’t even get a hello or a hug? I am offended.” He opened up his arms and Tsukishima gladly took the opportunity.

Their first hug: Tsukishima couldn’t say he disliked it, in fact he could say he enjoyed it. The way Kuroo embraced him made Tsukishima feel… safe? Like it was where he belonged. “Hi,” He muttered.

Akiteru passed by the doorway, caught a glimpse of Kuroo and Tsukishima and backtracked to get a better view of his little brother hugging the weird guy that had just walked into their house.

“Kei, is this your boyfriend?”

“ _What?!_ ” He quickly tore away from Kuroo and turned to look at Akiteru. “ _No_ , what gave you _that_ idea?” He said frantically, face turning as red as a tomato.

Akiteru laughed and Tsukishima heard Kuroo snicker behind him. “Well, you talk about some guy a lot, and I’m guessing this is him, I just sort of assumed because you’ve never talked about someone like tha—“

“Okay, time for you to go,” Tsukishima cut him off, running towards Akiteru and pushing him into the living room. All Akiteru did was laugh.

“Fine, fine, have fun with your boyfriend.” He said before Tsukishima left to go back to Kuroo.

“You’re brother seems nice.” Kuroo grinned, stepping towards Tsukishima.

Tsukishima sighed. Kuroo and Akiteru would not be a good combination. “Come on,” He met Kuroo half way and grabbed his wrist. “We’re going upstairs.”

“Use protection!” He heard Akiteru yell from the living room.

“We’ll be careful, I promise!” Kuroo yelled back and the both of them laughed.

Tsukishima groaned.

He shut the door behind them once they were in his room. “Okay, you and Akiteru aren’t allowed to talk,” He sighed. “That was a disaster.”

“You got pretty flustered,” Kuroo gasped sarcastically. “Tsukki, could it be that you _like_ me?”

“I swear to god…”

Kuroo laughed. “Relax, relax, I got you.”

-

-

A few hours later, the sun had gone down and the two lay in Tsukishima’s bed with music playing. Over the few weeks that Tsukishima had found out about Kuroo’s music taste, they had been sharing music. It was new to Tsukishima but he learned that there were so many amazing bands he had never even heard of, Kuroo was doing god’s work.

“Hey,” Tsukishima nudged Kuroo. “Remember that time we sat in the park together listening to music and I commented on how we couldn’t see the stars?”

“I do.”

“Well… In Miyagi the stars are pretty visible so if you wanted to we could… Never mind, it’s stupid.”

Kuroo propped himself up on his elbow. “No, continue.”

“Do you want to lay outside and look at the stars…?”

A grin spread across Kuroo’s face slowly.

“I told you it was stupid, don’t laugh at me.” Tsukishima grumbled.

“No! No, I like the idea, I want to do it!” He shook Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Please, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima frowned and turned on his side to look at Kuroo. “Fine.”

A few minutes later, they were walking outside Tsukishima’s house to his backyard where Tsukishima lay down a blanket. Kuroo was the first down, pulling Tsukishima along. He made a noise of protest but once he was down, Tsukishima just started laughing, which caused Kuroo to go silent.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima asked, looking at Kuroo. His facial features were barely visible from the darkness.

“You just have a really cute laugh and I don’t get to hear it often so when I do hear it, it kind of catches me off guard.” Kuroo laughed lightly.

Tsukishima could feel his face heating up. “Shut up…” He mumbled, laying down flat.

That just caused Kuroo to laugh more as he mimicked Tsukishima’s actions of lying flat. They were quiet for about a minute.

“The stars here are really pretty.” Kuroo commented.

“They’re pretty everywhere, you just can’t always see them.”

“That is some deep stuff right there, Tsukki, have you been taking philosophy classes without me knowing?”

Tsukishima groaned but he was smiling. “You’re so embarrassing.” He playfully hit the other.

“But in a cute way, right?”

His grin widened. “You’re also such a dork.”

“ _But in a cute way, right?_ ”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“These stars are almost as bright as your eyes.”

“You are also the cheesiest person I have ever met, oh my god.” Tsukishima was laughing again and rolled on his side only to be met nose to nose with Kuroo.

Their faces neutralized as they looked into their barely visible eyes.

Tsukishima caught his breath and his heartbeat sped up.

“Hey Tsukki?” Kuroo nearly whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I really, like really,” He took a deep breath. “Like you, and that’s why I wanted to come visit you.”

Tsukishima went silent and he could hear Kuroo about to speak up and take back what he had just said, but Tsukishima beat him to it. “I really like you, too.”

Even in the darkness, Tsukishima could see Kuroo’s smile spread across his face.

“This is the most cliché thing that has ever happened to me, I mean we’re even under the stars.”

“Well, then you better get used to it because you know how cliché I am.” Kuroo scooted closer and cupped Tsukishima’s cheek.

So there they were, their breath mingling, hearts beating rapidly, and Tsukishima got tired of waiting for Kuroo to make the move, so he leaned in and kissed Kuroo himself.

Cliché as ever, under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda iffy about the ending, idk  
> i liked writing it though!!
> 
> i actually don't know how visible stars are in Miyagi
> 
> once again: kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
